


Fantasies

by Ekala



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bloodbending, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d thought about it, sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> For [Sammy](http://www.bondagecake.tumblr.com).

He’d thought about it, sometimes.

Well, perhaps ‘sometimes’ was a bit of an understatement.

He’d never been proud of his bending, of the advantage it gave him over people. But there was certainly something arousing about the idea of someone at his complete mercy. The Avatar, maybe, nubile young body quivering in his grip, face contorted in fear. Or one of the pro-benders; a smug, prideful attitude crushed under his heel - well, cock - as he would thrust into him, that infinitely aggravating hair twisted into one of his fists.

He undid his pants, taking himself in hand and stroking firmly, releasing a breath.

Maybe it would be one of the normals. Or one of his own equalists. Their dreams, shattered roughly before their eyes as he forced them down before him, fucking their mouth with rough abandon. Not him, maybe - facial hair would tickle. Those eyes _would_ look lovely, he thinks, thrusting obscenely into his own hand. Heartbroken, tears pooling at the corners, still that ever-present shade of blue.

A breathy chuckle escaped him. Almost like his brother’s. His soft spot for the man hadn’t come from his skills, that much was certain.

He wondered if he could force them to open up, to push inside them recklessly and have them like it. To arouse them against their will, to feel them twitch and clench around him while he knows they’d be screaming in protest, if they had the ability.

His cock jerked in his hand, clothes suddenly insufferably hot, mask trapping his breaths. He moaned softly, hand quickening.

He’d release inside them, if he could. Watch the humiliation on their faces, as another set of tears squeezed themselves out of their frozen expressions. That wasn’t always an option, however, and perhaps instead he’d simply spread it all over her body, pearly white contrasting with the darkness of his people’s skin.

Maybe they’d have enough fight in them to beg. To plead for him to stop, to do that but no not that never that, to moan for release—

He stiffened, breath stuttering, that fantasy more than enough to push him far over the edge.

Whatever edges were left.


End file.
